1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dental tools, and particularly toward a device that allows dentists and registered dental assistants (“RDA's”) easy bilateral visualization and accessibility to the inside of a patient's mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental props are devices that are inserted into a patient's mouth between the upper and lower teeth in order to keep the mouth opened in a fixed position while the dentist is working in the patient's mouth. Normally, the teeth on one side of the mouth engage the dental prop while the dentist is working on the teeth on the opposite side of the mouth. Dental props are desirable, particularly in order to enhance the efficiency of the dentist, so the dentist does not have to continually remind the patient to keep his or her mouth open at a certain angle and also so that the dentist does not have to be concerned with the patient inadvertently biting his or her fingers or the dental instruments.
Dental props have been devised with many shapes and configurations, but heretofore no dental prop has been devised that is simple in design that allows for bilateral visualization and accessibility into the patient's mouth when wand instruments, such as suction devices, etc. are utilized.
Accordingly, the device of the instant invention provides for a new, improved, streamlined, versatile dental prop.